


Gay Disaster

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Panic, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, mentions of the Rouges, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Harley and Peter are disasters between pining and getting together you would think they couldn't get in too much trouble that is so not the case but hey they have each other don't they.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Keener was ecstatic. he had recently moved up to New York for better education opportunities or some rubbish however the best part, he got to annoy Tony Stark 24/7! Currently he was seated on a stool in the kitchen waiting for Tony to get home from picking up his intern from the school he would be attending when the next semester started.   
  
Flicking through his social media Harley sighed, bored. Just as he was contemplating getting up to go to the lounge the elevator dinged signifying that Tony was finally back. The elevator doors whooshed open and Tony stepped out followed by the cutest guy Harley had ever laid eyes on. Cue internal gay freak out.   
  
The guy was wearing a science pun shirt and jeans. Worn Red converse on his feet and he was somehow able to pull off the yellow hoodie he was wearing without looking tacky. It was over-sized and his hands were disappearing into the sleeves. His hair was a medium brunette colour it was on the short side of long and was slightly curly. big doe eyes the colour of chocolate, a button nose and plump pink lips completed the face that would be the death of Harley if he wasn't able to date the person attached.   
  
In short Harley was having an internal gay melt down because  _Holy shit this guy was both hot and adorable how does that even work?!?!_   
  
"Harley this is Peter Parker, Peter this is Harley Keener" Tony's enthusiastic voice brought Harley out of his meltdown and back to the present. Peter gave him a shy hello and a small smile that almost made Harley's brain melt.   
  
"Hello" Harley greeted belatedly.   
  
"Well boys I have a meeting to be at. you two feel free to chat and order dinner while I'm out" and with that Tony waltzed out of the room with a smirk directed at Harley just like the little shit he was.   
  
That is how 30 minutes later Peter and Harley were eating take-out on Tony's expensive leather couches and chatting.   
  
"I've never been to New York, so I haven't seen the sights yet" Harley said taking a mouth full of food.   
  
"You haven't!," Peter exclaimed looking adorably scandalized, "we have to go on a city trip tomorrow"

* * *

Peter was having an internal war with himself. Harley was cute with his blue eyes and longish dirty blonde hair. His scruffy look was cute and his accent was to die for. Peter stared at his bedrooms ceiling, he was so going to embarrass himself tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning saw Harley and Peter rushing out the door to maximize their time in the city. Peter had grabbed Harley's hand as they made their way through the crowd out of the subway station.   
  
"So where to first?" Harley questioned, gaining an exited grin from Peter who then blushed when he realized they were still holding hands.   
  
The day was a whirlwind of laughter and blushes. Seeing the sights was apparently a lot more fun when you had someone with you to enjoy them too. the next 2 weeks would turn out to be some of the best of Harley's life spent around the city, in the lab and just hanging out.


	2. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dancing around each other for months they finally get their stuff together

It had been 3 months since school has started again and Harley had started at Midtown. During those 3 months Harley had become friends with Ned and MJ and their group was now inseparable, decidedly bottom of the social ladder but happy non-the-less.

Over time Harley’s crush on Peter had escalated to the point that he was a complete disaster after spending more than 5 minutes alone in Peter’s presence. Peter was a wreck most of the time because Harley can flirt while dying inside.

It had taken Harley 3 weeks and 2 days to figure out that Peter was Spider-man, when asked how he figured it out Harley had snorted and said,

“Peter you have all the subtleness of a pride parade through a small town in Texas” which has Peter blushing… again.

Since then they had spent their time in the lab improving the Spider-man suit together. It was fun for Harley because he got to see Peter adorably flustered even though all Harley did was compliment him.

It was a Wednesday and they were currently making plans for the weekend with Ned and MJ while Peter was on patrol.

“I’m not watching another Sci-fi movie” MJ growls when Ned suggested a movie about space.

“Hey what about _I love Simon_ “Harley suggests as Peter landed on a roof above an alley.

“Yeah the book was pretty good” Peter mutters as he spots a police chase near the Brooklyn bridge.

“Alright Simon it is but MJ and I get to pick snacks”

“guys I’m putting you on mute” Peter says as he swings onto the roof of the car.

 

* * *

 

Saturday night saw them all sprawled out in peters room watching _I love Simon._ Peter throwing popcorn into Harley’s mouth during the credits with Ned and MJ cheering them on. It was around midnight when they fell asleep, MJ and Ned on the top bunk and Peter and Harley on the bottom. Peter’s head on Harley’s shoulder and their legs tangled together.

 

* * *

 

Harley woke to the sounds of MJ and Ned leaving the room quietly after they woke up. Momentarily confused as to where he was Harley blinked and looked down at where Peter lay on his chest, half sprawled over him stopping him from getting out of the bed. Huffing a laugh at how cute Peter looked Harley brushed a curl out of peter’s face and let his hand trace Peter’s jaw line.

 Peter stirred, blinking his eyes open blearily before freezing when he registered that Harley’s hand was still on his face. With confidence he wasn’t aware he had Harley closed the gap between them and kissed Peter. Peter froze momentarily before melting into the kiss with a hum of contentment.

After several minutes the two boys broke apart for air. Harley looked at Peter from where he was now hovering over Harley and grinned.

“Guess we’re dating now” he stated, Peter grinned brightly and with a slight laugh agreed.

“yeah, guess we are.”

When they went to breakfast they saw Ned handing a smug looking MJ a 20 grumbling about waiting another month to which they both grinned and stuck their tongues out at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer_ I in no way own Marvel.  
> I stayed home today from school because it was a sports day so I wrote this instead.


	3. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social media, a chance to troll the entire population.

It had started as an innocent video posted on Peter’s Instagram story. MJ, Ned, Harley, Peter and Tony were all playing D&D. They had started playing a few weeks back and now they spent every Saturday night playing at the tower.

The video was shaky, and it was of Tony and Harley arguing over the death of one of the characters, all the while talking in funny accents. Making sure to tag Tony, Peter turned his phone and rolled his turn. Tony had realised what Peter had done and reposted the story and followed Peter.

By dinner Peter’s followers went from about 2000 from his photos of the New York skyline and sunset high to 200k. Peter chocked when he saw the number.

“What the hell?” he muttered, he felt arms wrap around his waist looking over his shoulder.

“Tony followed you and reposted your story did you even try to look it’s right there.” Harley teased.

“Just so you know you’re really annoying” Peter snarked even though he was smiling amusedly.

“I know I’m the absolute worst” Harley pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek before letting him go, “We should take advantage of this”

“Oh really, we should, should we?” Peter raised his eyebrows. Harley nodded grinning like Cheshire cat

 “Uh huh”

By the next morning there was a picture of Tony holding a screwdriver and pointing it at Dum-E sternly. The caption read _when your friend gets in trouble._

Harley and Peter smirked as the comments rolled in. by the time Tony found out it was Sunday night in the lab. He took a photo of the three of them in the lab. Harley at the table looking over blueprints, Peter on the floor with a contraption of some sort and Dum-E handing him a tool over his shoulder.

The caption- _when all the kids are getting along._ And so, the internet naturally went into an uproar.

* * *

 

Monday at school was hectic. People wouldn’t outright say anything, but everyone was talking about it as they watched Peter and Harley be that dorky couple that everyone secretly adores as if Tony Stark hadn’t called them his kids.

When Peter got home May instantly made fun of him going on about meeting his new Father-in law to which peter blushed and ignored her.

* * *

 

It was Saturday and Harley and peter were curled up on the couch watching tony go on the Jimmy Fowlen show.

He came on all Paparazzi smiles and fake laughs, for 5 minutes it was just general talk until,

“So, can you tell us about your kids?”

Tony shifted slightly probably coming up with up with half-truths and lies.

“well Harley Keener is the blonde one. I met him during the mandarin fiasco, broke into his garage he threatened me with me with a potato gun” here he paused waiting for the laughter to die down, “he move up here for education purposes, something about the high school he went to not offering about the high school he went to not offering the right courses for his interests any way his mother granted me temporary guardianship,”

“Peter Parker is the other one, he’s my intern but he’s a freeloader so he hangs around a lot,” the audience laughs again “not really he’s actually a really kind person and a higher IQ then me and Bruce Banner put together.”

They turned off the Tv and smiled at each other. When Tony got home, they dragged him to the couch and watched a movie together falling asleep on the couch. When Pepper got home, she took a photo and posted it on her Insta, smiling before joining them on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Marvel unfortunately   
> Hey readers!  
> I wanted to say thanks to all those who have left comments and kudos it makes my day to see people appreciating my work.   
> toodaloo


	4. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley breaking the internet together

A little over 6 weeks later #Ironsons was still trending. Harley and Peter were not helping in the slightest by posting selfies and pictures that while completely innocent could be taken the other way.

A particularly popular one was a photo of the two of them in matching ironman hoodies with Harley on Peters back while MJ takes the photo in Times Square. There was some controversy created from that photo, some speculating that they were a couple and not brothers.

Eventually people noticed that Harley had Instagram and were greeted by photos of Spider-man and selfies of them together or just being generally stupid, and so Spiderley was born.

 

* * *

 

The next week the boys walked onto the set of Ellen. For the first few minutes was just the general questions like how old are you? And all that jazz.

“So, there have been some rumours about Harley and Spider-man - “

She was cut off by Peter exclaiming,

“you owe me 30 bucks!” too which Harley groaned and handed 30 bucks to Peter who grinned and put it in his pocket.

“Peter bet me you would ask that in the first 5 minutes, I said you wouldn’t” Harley explained to Ellen’s confused look.

“So… are you dating?”

“No, although I do admit that the fanart is cute”

“There’s fanart already? How it’s only been like a week” peter asked confused.

“Yeah, Artists are fast”

“So, you’re not actually dating Spider-man?” Ellen asks amusedly.

“No if anything Peter is. They spend so much time together”

“Harley! I am not and you know it! I work on his suit sometimes because Mr. Stark can’t sew for shit and its Kevlar. The last thing I need is Peterman or something.”

“Sparker” Harley pipes up after a second of serious thought.

“What?”

“Your ship name would be Sparker not Peterman”

“Oh my God!” Peter groans dropping his head into his hands.

Ellen laughed,

“I love your friendship let’s see if we can destroy it by playing 5 seconds after the break”

Ellen soon finds out not to play 5 seconds with certified genius’ because they start yelling questions at each other until they got broken up by Ellen laughing.

 

* * *

 

The camera showed both Peter and Harley sitting on the chairs laughably in matching ironman shirts. They appeared to be playing a game of some sort without words until someone cleared their throat behind the camera.

“Oh” Peter grinned.

“This is Harley Keener and Peter Parker, and this is our WIRED autocomplete interview.” They said together.

The screen cuts to them holding a card each.

“Peter goes first!” Harley exclaimed.

“Is Peter Parker…Alive?” Peter read out “Uh yeah I hope so.”

“Is Peter Parker dating Spider-Man?” Peters face went from joyful to annoyed in .02 seconds.

“No, I’m not”

“Is Peter Parker an intern?” Peter nodded,

“yeah I am I’m Mr. Stark’s personal Intern basically I do upgrades on the bots and stuff”

“Is Peter Parker an Avenger?”

“No, I’m not a superhero I just hang out with them”

“Is Peter Parker bi?” Peter nodded happily” totally fully support the community”

Harley who until this point had been making faces behind Peter’s back nodded.

“Samesies” they fist-bumped and peter threw the board away after hitting Harley in the face.

“Is Harley Keener an orphan?”

“Huh that funny, the actual orphan doesn’t get that question.” Peter was promptly ignored.

“Well my mother was alive when I called her this morning…and my dad went to buy scratches at 711 years ago I guess he won because he didn’t come back.” Harley grinned while Peter was trying not to laugh.

“Is Harley Keener an Intern?’

“Nah I’m not”

“Is Harley Keener in high school?”

“Yep and it has taken my will to live” Harley said solemnly while Peter nodded along.

“Is Harley keener dating spider man?” Harley sighed and gave Peter 30 bucks.

“No, I’m not”

“Is Harley keener single?” to this Harley grinned and turned to Peter who was oblivious as he played with a string on his shirt. He tapped Peter on the shoulder.

Peter looked up questioningly and Harley kissed him quickly.

“Nah I’m not”

The camera cut and the internet went wild.

* * *

 

Harley and Peter grinned as they watched people go crazy over the fact that they were dating. Being the little shits that they were they took a photo of Harley on Peters back in Central Park with Harley kissing Peter’s cheek.

The caption read: we’ve been dating for a little over months after knowing each other for almost 4 months we started dating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping but alas! I must satisfy my inner (and outer) Geek. I refuse to be called a Nerd. Nerds are math people im not a math person, I'm a science person so therefore I am a Geek, not if or buts about it I AM A GEEK.
> 
> Sorry for that mini rant.  
> Toodals!


	5. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days are the best in Peter's opinion, just him and Harley curled up on the couch, what could possibly go wrong.

Lying on the couch on a rainy day snuggling with Harley was one of Peter’s favourite things ever, today was one of those days.

Curled up under a large fluffy blanket watching movies because they couldn’t go outside. Just the 2 of them and eventually they would fall sleep together

The rain was pittering on the street outside Peter’s apartment block. Harley was in the kitchen while Peter grabbed the blankets from the cupboard.

“Darlin’” Harley called in his southern drawl “do you want tea or coffee?”

“tea thanks Harlz” Peter called back from the living room.

Harley hummed as he made the drinks before picking them up and making his way to the living room, handing one to Peter.

“Thanks” Peter murmured pecking Harley on the lips and taking a sip as Harley sat down next to him.

“What are we watching?” Harley questioned as he pulled the blanket over them.

“Finding Nemo”

“Good, a classic”

They stayed curled up on the couch for the afternoon. They fell asleep like that until Harley woke abruptly at 9pm to his phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID he saw Tony’s name lighting up the screen.

“Hey, Tony, what’s up?” Harley asked groggily, his voice heavy with sleep.

“well I’m just wondering where you are as its 9 and you were supposed to be home an hour ago”

“I’m still At Peter’s, we fell asleep. I’ll be home soon” Harley answered before hanging up.

“Peter Darlin’ wake up” he shook him awake.

“Harley what’s going on?” Peter asked still half asleep.

“I’ve got to go”

“M’kay bye love you.” Peter mumbled, both froze and Peter was suddenly not so asleep.

“Did you just…” Harley trailed off before dialling Tony.

“Kid what?” he answered shortly.

“I’m staying at Peter’s tonight; we have something to chat about don’t wait up.” He hung up not waiting for an answer.

“Peter did you just say you love me?” Harley asked to which Peter nodded meekly, his eyes shining with hurt probably expecting to be rejected.

Harley broke out into a grin that threatened to split his face in two. He moved forward and kissed peter breathless.

“I love you too.” A very passionate make-out session followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long school has been hell, hope you enjoyed leave a comment if you have any ideas for another chapter.  
> Toodles


	6. The Rouges Vs Potato Guns'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouges meet Potato gun kid

Tony had been twitchy for the better part of a week. Peter and Harley hadn’t been able to find out what was causing him to act so out of character. Which was exactly what they were discussing now as they stood by Harley’s locker.

“I’m just saying it’s been about a year since the…incident in Siberia maybe he’s just having nightmares or something.”

“Yeah maybe, are you coming over tonight” Harley asked.

“Yep I’ll just come with you and happy” by now they were walking through the halls with their hands intertwined.

 

“Are we gonna watch a movie cause I wanna watch iRobot again, I want a robot like sonny.”

“that would be cool y’all should see if you could program it to dream, that would be awesome.”

“yes, it would be wouldn’t it?”

” I also gotta upgrade my potato gun, you wanna help Darlin’?”

“sure”

They were silent for the rest of the trip to the compound just doing homework or in Harley’s case reloading his potato gun.

They got out of the car saying thanks to Happy as they walked up the path to the back entrance. They ended up debating Star Wars on the elevator ride and froze when the exited to see Steve Rogers and the rouge team in the common room.

Harley cocked his potato gun and fired it at Steve’s stomach, then at Natasha and in a matter of seconds all the avengers were put on the ground by potatoes.

“was that a potato?” Clint groaned incredulously.

“Yes, yes it was” Harley answered smugly as Tony came in and looked from the groaning rouges to Harley who had his potato gun aimed at them and Peter who was holding 3 large potatoes.

” right…should probably mention the rouges have been pardoned.”

“Oh right” Harley stopped aiming at them and Peter dropped the potatoes.

“Rouges this is Peter and Harley,” some of them waved with a grimace of pain and others just huffed in annoyance, “be careful they are armed.”

“y’all I would say sorry, but I just figured out my timings out so I’m really not and I gotta fix that bye”

Peter didn’t say anything just looked at Tony for a long second before clapping him on the shoulder and following his boyfriend to the lab.

“So that’s my temporary ward and Intern”

“Seriously who fires potatoes, effective but where do you even come up with an idea like that”

“dunno both have an IQ over 160 though so…” Tony shrugs not finishing his sentence.

The rouges exchanged looks, apparently Tony had adopted 2 genius teenagers while they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm going to end this tory in 2 chapters but don't fret I will be continuing with the Parley ship! Its just that all my new ideas don't fit within this story and I would like to move on from it. Also do you think it would be too much if they were to do tattoos on each others collar bones of the opposites name in their handwriting. so like Peter has Harleys name in Harley handwriting and vise virsa?


	7. This story is finished but more to come

hey people of AO3( or at least my readers)  
I would like to say that I'm no longer continuing this story I just haven't had any inspiration. However, there will be more stories along these lines soon hopefully so keep your eyes peeled!  
Happy Reading!  
Death By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I in no way own Marvel so would kill to own it but I don't fancy going to jail so sadly I must be a commoner and live awesome live vicariously through them.
> 
> Check out my Quotev at DeathByAnAngel, I follow heaps of fandoms and I mostly repost on there with my stories but I also write articles I haven't got any up yet but I'm working on it. Also it's bloody freezing on this side of the equator!


End file.
